


*Grumbles*

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, short crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: mia calls dinah abt some vigilante shit but she doesn't pick up. instead of taking the hint, mia calls laurel. laurel's like what i'm incredibly busy rn doing very important things. we all know what's happening but mia's poor straight brain doesn't get it.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	*Grumbles*

Mia rushed out of the seedy bar armed with one more clue than they'd had before. 

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and typed in Dinah's number. She knew by now not to call Laurel. That woman wouldn't answer her phone if the world depended on it. 

Mia shifted on her feet anxiously as the dial tone rang over and over again. 

The call ended abruptly, as if someone had shut it off. She started to get concerned. Unlike Laurel, Dinah never hung up a call. 

She called Dinah again, holding her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she opened her car door and got in. 

The call was shut off within seconds. Maybe she was imagining it, but Mia could almost feel the annoyance coming from the person on the other end. It couldn't be Dinah. 

She caved and called Laurel. She didn't expect her to pick up, but she was started to get worried. In their line of work, someone could be in danger at any moment. 

She was shocked when Laurel picked up, and even more so when the older woman snapped "What?" through the phone in an impatient voice.

"Have you seen Dinah?" Mia asked. 

Even from miles away Laurel's annoyed sigh was one to be feared. 

"She's fine I'm looking at her right now," Laurel replied. 

Dinah's quiet "Hey" filtered through the phone. Oddly enough, her voice sounded a little hoarse, as if she'd been screaming. 

Mia decided not to mention it, instead focusing on briefing them on the new information she'd discovered. 

Less than a minute into her explanation, Laurel interrupted, asking, "Can we maybe discuss this later?" 

"Sounds good," Mia said, turning out of the parking lot. "I'll be at the Fishnet in fifteen. 

Laurel cursed quietly on the other side of the line. 

"That okay?" Mia asked, coming to a stop at a red light. 

"Of course!" Dinah said. "Why wouldn't it be?" Her voice seemed to have recovered somewhat. 

Mia heard Laurel grumbling through the phone, then the call ended suddenly. 

Well that was weird.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i just posted a bunch of shit out of nowhere, it's bc i write everything down in a journal and i was too busy getting Cs on all my finals to copy it into the archive until now


End file.
